It was an accident
by OakeX
Summary: A story of how sometimes it doesn't matter whether you intended to do it or not. NOT WRITTEN BY ME, POSTED ON BEHALF OF XXCHELSIEGRIMMXX. Contains a couple swear words (or maybe just one). Oneshot.


**This was not written by me. I was just involved a little in the editing process. This story was thought up of and edited by xXChelsieGrimmXx, who I have had the pleasure of beta-ing for. I'm just posting this on her behalf because she's overseas and doesn't have an awful lot of internet contact (the poor soul).**

 **This is her first story, and I'm not a very good beta, so any advice or suggestions would be welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I (and xXChelsieGrimmXx) do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

I− I can't believe… What the hell just happened?! With a roar, the fairy launches himself at the bedroom wall, and smashes a dent into it. His fist bounds forward, and the wall quivers. I. Punch. Can't. Punch. Freaking. Punch. What the fuck just happened?! Crack! A clumsily outstretched finger snaps backwards, but the roar of blood in his ears is deafening, and even though his hand lances with pain he bares his teeth and the wall keeps shaking. _  
_

I shouldn't have… Punch, and then a hiss. What the heck was I thinking?! With each punch he throws, he tires, and his swollen finger begins pulsing. His chest constricts, painfully, crushing his ribs and tearing his lungs. And finally he breaks down. And starts crying. I'm sorry, Sabrina. I am so sorry.

Before...

"Basil liebling, don't just leave your toys lying around, it's dangerous. Someone might trip on them," Granny Relda said sternly.

"Sorry, Granny." Basil gathered up his toys that were tossed around the living room and put them back in his box.

Basil, I trained you better than that, Puck tsked, as he rummaged around inside Sabrina's room. Hmmmm... I wonder where she keeps her journal... or should I say diary? He smirked. Maybe she keeps it under her pillow ... No, she's too smart for that. Maybe it's under the floorboards. He pried open the floorboards using his bare hands. Even though it hurt, he didn't care. Right now, his main concern was finding that little book.

There was nothing there.

What?! No way. He sighed. Where else?

Maybe it's in her drawers? Putting the floorboards back in place, he began searching in her drawers and cabinets. Still nothing. He looked around the room thinking where else Sabrina would hide her journal.

It took him twenty minutes to look around Sabrina's awfully huge room. He searched under rugs, chairs, mattresses, shelves, until it hit him.

Its probably in her bookshelf camouflaging. He started to rummage through Sabrina's bookshelf, checking each book really carefully, and basically just tossing anything that wasn't her diary onto the floor. Just his luck that Sabrina's bookshelf was absolutely massive and it took him almost an hour to get through it all.

Aha!

He grabbed Sabrina's journal. It was navy blue with her name embossed on it. Swords and swirls were drawn all over the cover, like something a boy would own. Wow, I thought Grimm's journal would be pink with unicorns and fairies drawn all over it, Puck laughed. "Hello hello, diary."

Suddenly, the lights switched on, startling Puck. Oh crap. Sabrina stood in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing." Puck hid the journal behind his back and gave Sabrina a sheepish grin.

"What do you have behind your back?" Sabrina demanded.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Puck chuckled nervously, thinking of a way out.

"That better not be my stuff." Sabrina's eyes flashed with anger.

Puck swallowed. "Uhh, You see... I'm... Er... Reading a... a.. guide! Yes, a guide."

Sabrina raised and eyebrow. "A guide on what?" she hissed.

"On how to... build a treehouse?" Puck's answer came out more like a question.

"Oh really?" Sabrina finally got the chance to take a peek behind Puck's back, and a gasp came out of her mouth "Is that my journal?!" Sabrina clenched her fists ready to knock the air out of the fairy.

Well, not much point in hiding it now. "Why yes, of course, Grimm," Puck grinned. "After all I need to see what kind of amazing things you wrote about The Trickster King." He puffed out his chest.

Sabrina glared at him. "Give. It. Back," she hissed between gritted teeth.

"Nah, let's just get started." Puck grinned mischievously, and flew out of reach, as he started to flick through the pages. "Nope...nope...nope...aha!" He grinned at Sabrina, his eyes twinkling.

"Ughhh, today Puck dyed my hair scarlet and glued tiny starfishes too. I really wanna kill that stupid stupid jerk," Puck read out loud dramatically. He raised the pitch of his voice. "He also has an almost magical ability to get me to make a fool of m-" Sabrina managed to pull him down and tackled him to the ground.

"Give it back, fairyboy!" Sabrina wrestled him and Puck wrestled her. It went on like this for five minutes but Puck was finally able to free himself. He popped out his gigantic insect-like pink wings again and flew himself high up out of Sabrina's reach while she got up and dusted herself off.

"Where was I… Ah, so, to get me to make a fool of myself. Sometimes he even annoys me about things I didn't even know bothered me, and then he keeps poking at it until I get crazy." Sabrina jumped up and down, reaching for her journal, but every time her hand shot up, Puck managed to swerve and avoid her.

And finally after a lot of misses and dodges she was able to grab Puck by his hoodie. "Hold on, Grimm. I'm not done yet," he laughed, pushing Sabrina.

But since Sabrina was too tired from jumping up and down, she stumbled backwards and slipped on her books, hitting her head on the sharp edge of her bedside table.

The journal slipped from Puck's hands and went tumbling to the floor. Adrenaline pumped through his body, heart beating rapidly, breath hitching. Sabrina!

…

Sabrina's death changed the whole Grimm household. In particular, it changed the way the Grimms saw him. He was a monster, he killed Sabrina.

I can never live with myself. Everyday I visit Sabrina's grave and write Puck says he's sorry on her journal.

And then, one day, he stopped.

…

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna… go for a… w-walk" Puck said, hands in pockets, head down.

"Do us all a favour and go jump off a cliff while you're at it." Henry said coldly.

No one spoke against him.

"I'll… Ok."

Granny sighed. "Be careful, liebling."

And with that he made his way to the docks. It was a long walk, long enough to ponder about things for an hour.

The ocean was blue, like her eyes. The golden sand, similar to those golden strands. He dipped his feet in river, head down and eyes like glass. He kept thinking about Sabrina, about his terrible mistake.

Why did it have to be Sabrina? I can't blame anyone but me. It is my fault after all. She's right, she's always right… I'm an idiot. Tears started to flood his eyes. I have to say sorry… in person. And maybe give Sabrina's death… justice. Besides, the pain will probably go away.

Puck looked at the sunset, and it was beautiful. Perhaps the afterlife looks like that. He fingered the rope in his pocket. Well, only one way to find out.

…

"Is Puck back yet?" Jake asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Not yet," Daphne said, tossing Jake a newspaper

"Thanks, Peanut." He started to scan the newspaper, and turned the page.

He almost spat out his coffee. The mug fell, and smashed onto the ground.

"Holy crap!" He shouted.

"What is it, Uncle Jake?" Daphne asked, rushing beside him.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Mom, dad, granny, everyone!" She yelled.

A few minutes later the kitchen was crowded. "What is it, liebling?" Granny said, looking worried.

The girl passed her the newspaper. It read:

Teenager found hung near docks

Yesterday evening, a teenager was found hung on a tree branch near Seamore Docks. Although he was found to have suffered mild injuries beforehand, authorities have ruled it a suicide…

The picture beside showed a blonde boy, with dull green eyes and a filthy hoodie.

"Oh God…" Granny gasped.

There was a loud crack! behind her. She whipped around. "What the-"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Henry roared, and slammed his fist into the wall again. "Puck, you're such a freaking idiot! What the hell? I didn't− I didn't mean it! You weren't supposed to actually−!" He wiped his eyes furiously, and punched another dent.

Daphne ran over and tried to pull him away. "Dad, stop it!"

"He wasn't supposed to… Not you too, Puck! I already lost her, you stupid fairy! You think… You think this is going to make everything better?! You think she wanted this?!"

He paused for a second, and his outstretched arm fell limp. He took a shaky breath.

"You think… killing yourself is going to make everything alright?" he murmured.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
